Bonds of Forever
by Snakeshark196
Summary: After a rather horrible incident involving a friend. Bridgette and Geoff have to be careful and figure things out. Especially knowing a serial killer is on the loose. And they don't want to be targeted next. Rated T for death. Gidgette and Zoke main focus. Very slight Dunceny, Gwent, and Lyler.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama anything. It belongs to its rightful owners. Also no profit is being made. **

**Dedicated to JC 619. Sorry for the late fic dude. **

**A Gidgette. It is a Gidgette fic, but at first it won't seem it. **

**Hope you all like, remember to review.**

* * *

><p>It was a cold night out on a late March night. The late winter winds still hadn't settled down for the month.<p>

Standing on a sidewalk were two roommates and friends alike. It had been a few years since All Stars ended and now some season called Regional Champs was airing. So the past cast mates that didn't contribute in this season, wouldn't have to wait until after it to be back on the show.

And Chris being the asshole he is, forced the non competing contestants to stay at the playa. Which ended after Pahkitew Island. Though this allowed two of them to become friends over time and soon enough when high school was finished, roommates.

Bridgette was wearing a bright light blue jacket, the color matched her usual hoodie. She huddled with her boyfriend Geoff as she waited outside her apartment building.

"Where is she?" Geoff asked, looking at his wrist watch. "Movie starts in an hour."

Bridgette looked up at him. "She said she'd be down after she fed her hamster." A nice warm smile on his face.

Geoff himself couldn't but help smile at her. "Bridge, even though it's like 30 degrees out now, I feel perfectly warm."

Bridgette herself couldn't agree more, "Same here." She said, clutching him closely. Mainly so they could be warm.

He was leaning against his car and she was leaning against him.

Geoff checked his watch again. "It's almost 8:30. Movie starts at 9."

Bridgette just giggled, "We'll make it in time."

Geoff just sighed, "We've been planning on seeing this movie for nearly two weeks now."

Bridgette just giggled at him again, placing a hand on his cheek, both exchanging glances. "We'll make it. Have faith." And with that the two began to make out.

Zoey came down a few minutes later. She had her keys in her hand and were setting them in her purse when she looked up and saw her roommate and her boyfriend kissing so passionately. She playfully rolled her eyes, before clearing her throat, announcing her presence.

Bridgette and Geoff stop in mid lip action and look at her with wide eyes.

They separated and looked at her.

"We were..." Geoff began.

"Warming each others lips." Bridgette finished, both having red cheeks now.

"Yeah." Zoey smiled, not believing them. "I know what two were doing. You two always do it."

"Yeah...um." Geoff rubbed the back of his head, still wearing his signature cowboy hat. "The movies starts soon, we should go."

"You two can go." Zoey assured, "I'll catch up."

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked curiously.

"I'm goanna go get Mike." Zoey pointed down the sidewalk. "I'll ride with him."

"We're going to pick him up now." Geoff said opening his car door.

"Nah." Zoey insisted, shaking her head. "You two need your time together. And me and Mike need ours. I don't want us to be a burden on you."

"You won't be." Bridgette assured her red-headed friend.

"Nah, I have to pass." Zoey smiled, before walking away down the sidewalk.

"Is she goanna be alright." Geoff asked with concern, looking at Bridgette.

Bridgette shrugged not knowing herself. "She should be I hope. She's walked to Mike's house before."

Geoff got in the driver's side and Bridgette got in the passengers, he started it up and they drove away. Toward the movie, both with a knot in their stomachs.

"She's never walked this late though, has she?" Geoff asked. Looking out the windshield at the road.

Bridgette did the same as she answered, "Not that I know of. But you know how she is. You can't change her mind when it's set on something."

"Call Mike and let him know she's on her way." Geoff suggested. Which Bridgette liked and did.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene Change<strong>

Mike came down his stairs and to his kitchen. He was thirsty and craving some nourishment. His personalities were long gone, but with Zoey around, he barely missed them. Granted he in fact did miss them, but Zoey made all his sorrow go away.

He opened his refrigerator and pulled out the carton of orange juice. He opened his cupboard and pulled a glass out and placed it on the counter.

He was about to pour himself some, when his cell phone rang. He set the carton down and fished his cell phone out. He pressed the green phone icon and answered it.

"Hello." He answered.

"Mike, it's Bridgette." She answered him.

"Hey Bridge." He replied back. "Are you, Zoey, and Geoff on your way."

"Me and Geoff are on our way to the movie." Bridgette responded. Mike could pick up worry in her voice. "But Zoey said she wanted to ride with you."

"Where is she then?" Mike demanded.

"She's walking to your buidling." Bridgette replied.

Mike gasped, his eyes going wide as dinner plates. Immediately closing his phone and racing out of his apartment into the hall. Completely forgetting about the orange juice sitting on the counter.

He barged through his door, some how remembering to close it and down the hall to the stairs. He lived on the third floor so it took him a minute or so to climb down them all. He then exited his building and stood in front of his stoop. Looking down the side walk, the direction he was sure Zoey would come from.

"I only live two blocks away." Mike said to himself. He was shivering from the cold, he forgot to grab his own jacket. "She should have been here already."

He dialed Zoey's number and waited impatiently as it rung once, twice, three times.

"Hello, Mike." Came a response.

"Zoey." Mike said relieved to hear her voice. "Where are you?"

"About to pass the Alley on Creek Street." Zoey replied. "I got hung up crossing the street because of traffic."

"I just got worried." Mike answered. "Its not safe to walk here alone at night."

"I know." Was Zoey's response. "But I know how to defend myself if anyone tries anything."

"I know." Mike sighed, keeping his eye out for her. "I watched the news earlier and they said to be careful and keep off the streets at night unless absolutely necessary."

"Why, some serial killer on the loose?" Zoey joked. Mike could hear her chuckle. "Anyway, I should be there...mmmmmmmmm."

"Zoey." Mike panicked. "Zoey. Zoey. ZOEY!"

No answer.

Mike could hear faint muffling sounds and gasps from the other end. Along with the sounds of trash cans being tipped over, like a thrashing of some sort of.

"ZOEY!" Mike screamed again.

"MIKE!" He could hear her from the other end. "HELP..."

Mike ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could. "Zoey I'm coming." He yelled. "Hold on."

He ran until he came to a sudden halt in front of an alley way. He suddenly felt his stomach jump into his throat. He turned slowly and peered down the alley way. He took a step forward. Then another. Then another...CRUNCH.

Mike looked down and picked up a bright pink cell phone. Mike now became very fearful, "Zoey's cell phone."

He walked into the alley way, peering every which way. He continued, as he walked he saw tipped over trash cans, some glass here and there from what looked like flower vases. He walked until he came to a dumpster. He grabbed it for support as he looked behind it.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Days Later<strong>

Geoff was standing in front of mirror, the mirror in his bathroom. He was wearing a black jacket with matching trousers. He also had a white collared shirt on as he fixed his tie, which was dark blue.

Bridgette came in dressed in a black dress and heels. For one time, her hair was, partially over her shoulders. "How do I look?" She asked him.

Geoff took his eyes off the mirror and looked at her and though she was beautiful. "You're gorgeous babe. Beauty as ever." He watched her twirl around so he could see.

She smiled and placed a peck on his cheek for appreciation. She then took a step back and took a look at him from head to toe.

"You're looking pretty good yourself." She complemented him.

"Thanks babe." Geoff said giving her a thumbs up with a smile. But it soon faded at the thought of knowing why there were dressing up. He sighed as he went and sat on the bed.

Bridgette felt the same way, so she could understand very well at what he was feeling.

She sat down next to him and put her arm around and patted his back. He had his hands down in his head, staring down at the carpet. His signature cowboy hat absent from his head.

"I just can't believe it happened. How could it happen?" He asked himself.

Bridgette leaned against him as she looked at the wall. "I know, hun." She said sadly as well. "In such a cruel and inhumane way to. If only it had been a minute earlier, things may have been very different."

Bridgette could feel a few tears escape her eyes and leak down her cheeks.

Geoff somehow could sense this and clutched her. "Twenty's is just to young an age." He could feel tears come to his eyes to, but he refused to let them show.

Knock, knock.

The two look up at the door as it opened and see a familiar face staring back at them. They didn't look as upset as Bridgette or Geoff, but they knew deep inside they to were hating this dreadful time.

"It's almost time." Courtney told them. She herself was wearing a dark purple dress.

"Thanks Court." Geoff answered for the two of themselves. "We'll be out soon."

"Are you two goanna be alright?" Courtney asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I guess it's just so hard to imagine this." Bridgette said, wiping away a tear.

Courtney nodded before leaving the two alone again.

Geoff cuddled with Bridgette some more, tears escaping both their eyes.

A few minutes later the two stood up.

"Are you ready Bridge?" Geoff asked, holding her hand.

Bridgette nodded, wiping away the last few tears. "It's our final chance to say good-bye, so yeah."

With that the two walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene Change<strong>

The drive was naturally uncomfortable for the four inhabitants of the vehicle. Death was not a common thing for them.

So things were pretty tense when they arrived at their destination.

Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, and Duncan entered the two-story structure. Immediately Duncan had to whiz, so he was escorted to the bathroom. Courtney rolled her eye and waited for him.

Bridgette and Geoff proceeded forward so they could do what they come for. See the open coffin of their friend.

They entered the living area and see lots of people. Several were friends and family and others were people from the show. The couple saw Chef and Chris off to the side talking to what looked like the parents.

They sadly turned toward the front of the room. By the windows, which had sun filtering through them. In front sat a table, with a coffin. The top portion open.

The two walked over and were greeted by Mike, who wore a similar suit to Geoff's.

"She looks so peaceful." Mike said, eyes full of tears.

Bridgette could see him holding her hand in his, tears, getting her white dress slightly wet.

She to began to shed a few tears again, as she looked down at the figure inside. Their head propped with a golden pillow. A white pearl necklace around their neck, their signature pigtails remained along with the flower in her hair. On her chest lay a bouquet of flowers, her other hand gripping them.

Mike set her hand down as he gripped the side of the coffin. Gazing down into her lifeless face. "Zoey. Why did this happen?" Mike got down on his knees and held Zoey's hand again. "Why? I should have been faster. I should have run when I was talking to her."

Bridgette and Geoff could only stand back and watch as Mike melted down.

Soon after, everyone was gathered around for people who knew her best to give their speeches.

Mike was too emotional to get up and say anything, he really felt more alone now than ever.

Her parents gave a speech as well. Tears in both their eyes, as it was plain to see it was difficult for them. Saying that their child was an only child and she never really had friends until she joined the show. And her life completely changed forever when she met Mike, Gwen, and others, whom she could call friends. Including Bridgette and Geoff.

Other family members stood up and gave their speeches of their best memories with her.

Chris had a turn but really only made her parents cry even more. More or so seeing him as a cruel man for putting their daughter through all those horrible challenges in Revenge of the Island, All Stars and the other seasons.

So Chris ended up being escorted out so he wouldn't cause anymore discomfort.

Finally Bridgette took the stand and gave her thoughts.

She looked over at the crowd of people, including Geoff, Mike, Courtney, and of course her parents.

"I didn't know Zoey that well when I first met her." Bridgette began, with a nice solemn voice. "I first met here when we forced to stay at the hotel resort between Pahkitew Island and RR. We became vastly great friends with Dawn, Gwen, and Leshawna."

She took a moment of silence before continuing.

"We were the best of friends. Sharing an apartment together. Always double dating and sharing great laughs with each other."

Bridgette would further go on and say she deeply misses the red-head and wish she could have done something different that faithful night. Which caused more tears to be shed.

A few hours later, everyone was at the funeral. The closed casket behind the priest. A nicely fresh dug hole beside it. With a gravestone in front of it. On it was a carved engraving of Mike and Zoey's first encountering during season four on yacht to the island. It also had words engraved. Zoey Darnell, Age 20, May 5, 1994-March 26, 2014.

The priest said the final goodbyes, as did everyone. As they watched Zoey's casket slowly get lowered into the grave.

* * *

><p><strong>Again dedicated to JC 619<strong>

**Was originally goanna make this a one shot, but figured it be way to long if I did. Mainly because the real main plot point hasn't happened yet, this is mainly just the opening. **

**Sorry for the Zoke, they were like said previously, just an opening to the real Gidgette to follow in the concluding chapter 2. **

**So how and why did Zoey die? And how does this affect Bridgette and Geoff? Find out next chapter!**

**For now, audios. Until my next update. **


End file.
